Lovely Sickness
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: Alice couldn t believe that, that Idiot was late again! What could possibly be more important than visiting them! She would give him hell for it!...no she isn t worried at all. ...maybe a bit. Just a tiny, tiny bit! Alyss couldn t believe what she found in the forest. Where was Glen when she needed him! Jack was getting worse! Oswald taking care of Jack? Pairing is Oswald x Jack!


„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

Scarlet-Nin: I have been so into this pairing since I read a few FF about them! Oswald x Jack. I find them just too adorable! I will take a break from my DGM ff´s since it wouldn´t do any good to keep writing when I am not motivated. I will try to update them every two months or so!

Ah! And in this Fic, Jack isn´t going to be faking so much. He is a little bit more honesty with his feelings. Sorry if the Characters are to OCC! ^^´ You will get more of this pairing from me in the future. It deserves more love!

Dislcaimer: I don't own Pandora Hears~!

Chapter 1

Alice was getting impatient as she paced through her room. Where was he?! Why isn´t here already! She barely kept from throwing a tantrum! She glared at Cheshire who was hissing at her. She didn´t like that cat at all but her sister loved him! She growled at the cat in annoyance while she threw on the floor.

The Cat jumped and backed into a corner still hissing at her like she was his worst enemy. Alice just huffed, crossed her Arms and sat down on her bed with a scowl.

 _Calm down Alice._ Ah, there she was. Alyss was awake after all. Her voice was soothing, but oldy concerned and saddened.

"Why should I calm down?! Where is he!" Alice complained loudly as she glared at her feet. She heard Alyss flinch from her loud volume if that quick breath of hers was anything to go by. Alice face softened a little. Alyss was the more breakable of the two, maybe she shouldn´t be so harsh, but that Idiot still wasn´t there!

… _I don´t know, but he is always a little late, isn´t he? ….I am sure he has his reasons._ Alyss answer was soft, like she wanted to reassure herself more than Alice. Alice snorted. "…probably, but I am still kicking his ass this time." She declared arrogantly. Alyss kept silent this time.

Time went by and it was starting to get into the afternoon. Even Alice couldn´t help but worry now. Jack was never more late than one hour and now it were almost four.

Alice picked up Oz and hugged him to her chest, trying to crush the uncomfortable cold feeling that swelled up in her gut. Oz always comforted Alice when she was sad...or it was Jack.

"Ne, Oz? You said you were my servant and you would protect me, _right_? …I know that Jack isn´t the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but could you …do me a favor a-and protect him too?" Alice whispered quietly as she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. Oz of course didn´t reply. It may seem out of character for her to say such cheesy things, but Jack was the only one who came to visit her almost _Every_ day. The only one who really seemed to care for them, despite knowing of her _and_ her sister.

...The only _friend_ she had…besides Oz.

Alice curled up into a ball. Why did it hurt so much that he broke his promise? After all she knew that Jack always liked her _sister_ much more, so _why_?

… _That´s not true…he likes both of us_ _ **equally**_ _._ Alice´s eyes snapped open, when she heard her sisters comforting and assuring voice, so full of confidence that was so unlike for her.

"As if!" Alice hissed back more hurt than she would admit. That always annoyed her! She wanted to have a few _private_ thoughts! Her sister had _no_ _right_ to listen to those!

 _ **Alice**_. That stern voice of her sister stopped Alice in the middle of what would have been a big rant. Alice let out a cry of frustration and sprung up from her bed.

"Fine! I _**get**_ it!" Alice yelled as she sat down Oz on her bed. She turned to him. "Oz! I am going to find that Idiot and drag his ass back here! You stay here and watch over everything, got it?" Alice ordered with a smirk. She heard her Sister grin in happiness. Alice quickly looked around in her room to see what could help her sneak out of the Tower. She never liked it. It reminded her more of a prison or cage. It didn´t help at all that Alyss would dream about getting rescued from the Tower like a princess in these fairy tale books Jack read to her.

As she searched wildly across her room, she grew angrier by the second when she noticed that nothing would be of use to her. She stomped her foot in fury.

 _Use the hair pin Jack gave to us to pick the door lock!_

Alice blinked at the surprisingly urgently answer of her sister. She would have never thought of that. She seemed desperate to go find Jack. Alice reached up and took out the hair pin Jack had given her and her sister as a gift.

She hurried over to the door and tried to pick the lock.

After five minutes of trying she had enough. That stupid door wouldn´t open no matter what! She should just kick it down!

 _Switch with me! I want to try_! Alice paused in her kick. Her foot just stopping a few inches from the door.

"Fine, try it. We don´t have anything to lose." Alice grumbled as she switched with her sister. Well, the hair pin trick wouldn´t work _twice_ , her uncle would confiscate all of them from now on. So basically, they would give up their only chance of freedom, but it was worth it at the moment.

Alyss blinked a few times to adjust and immediately tried to open the door. Cheshire was purring happily in the corner.

After a few seconds the door opened and Alyss grinned brightly. She wasted no time in sprinting down the stairs. Alice was encouraging her to go faster. They had little time.

Not one of them paid attention to the fact that Alyss didn´t wear shoes and would probably cut her feet open when she ran around.

Alyss quickly stormed through the door into the garden. She ran through a few bushes till she stopped dead in her tracks, out of breath with wide eyes. She paled and her hands began to tremble.

 _What´s wrong-Oh god! Wh-What´s wrong with him?!_ Alice voice demanded, through her panicked was clear to hear.

Alyss stood frozen a few feet away from a pale, unconscious Jack Vessalius.

He laid on his face, his bright green Jacket stained with dirt and a little bit of blood. It had ripped a bit and was torn up now. His hair was still in his usual braid, but not nearly as neatly as the last time he visited her and looked slightly damp.

Alyss´s throat closed up in fright as she took in his from. She stumbled over to him. She knelt next to him and gently turned him around so that she could see his face better.

Alyss gasped in horror as she saw his face. Jack´s bangs were sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were bright red and he was all too pale to Alyss´s liking.

"J-Jack?! Can you hear me?" She tried to call him, fearful of the answer, but still wanting him to reply, to get him to wake up! To open his eyes or to make a sound! J-Just something to know he was still alive! Her and Alice never were like that! They had never seen someone look so bad before!

Alyss´s eyes began to water slightly as she began to shake Jack with more force. B-But he wouldn´t open his eyes! Her breath became more hysterical as Jack laid there unmoving.

The forest was silent. The sun was now officially at it´s setting point. The fresh air cold against her face.

 _ **Check his breath!**_ Alice roared in fright. That Idiot had to be breathing right now! If-If not she would revive him and kill him again!

Alyss head snapped up and she leaned down with her ear in front of Jack´s face. They both held their breaths and there! There was a small gust of wind softly brushing against her ear.

They both sighed in relief. Jack was _still_ alive! If not for that slight sound you could think that he was _dead_.

Alyss gently began to check him over, while brushing his sweat soaked bangs out of his face, lightly tracing his face with her fingers. She only pausing slightly as she felt something sticky on her hands as she checked his site.

Her eyes widen in horror. Her whole hand was coated in blood. She stumbled back slightly. She had Jack´s blood on her hands! Hisblood _hisblood_ _ **hisblood**_!

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt sick to her stomach, h-his blood-! She bit back a sob and just sniffed.

 _Calm the fuck down! He´s obviously isn´t well! We have to get help! Get Glen!_ Alice cried with grimace as she looked away.

Alyss tried to get her emotions under control. She clenched her fists as she avoided looking at her hands, that were still wet with that crimson substance of h-her _friend_.

"B-But how? We will get dragged back here faster than you can say his name!" Alyss chocked out as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, careful not to get any blood on her face.

She felt a pull and suddenly she found herself back in the Abyss.

Alice wiped the blood of her hands off on her dress. She reached out and grabbed Jack by the shoulders and tried to gently drag him back into her tower. She gritted her teeth in anger as she cussed that she wasn´t strong enough to drag him to her tower, they were still far into the woods. Even if she managed that she would never get him up the stairs.

"Damn it! I can´t storm in to get Glen ether!" She shrieked mad as she stumbled backwards and dropped Jack. She winced and grimaced and quickly checked Jack over again.

She noted with alarm that there was more blood now. She was still a bit confused with the world in general but she knew that it was a bad sign. She bit her lip in worry as she glanced at his face. Was it her or was he getting paler?!

 _H-He isn´t going to die is h-he?_ The question of her sister was justified, but it made Alice growl in irritation. But she didn´t snap, because the tone that her sister used was _shaky_ and **unstable** and _dangerous_ … _**so**_ close to _snapping_.

Alice felt a dark smirk spread across her face. If she switched with her sister…maybe she could _**force**_ Glen to come here. Alice shot Jack an apologetic look and pressed down on the wound on his side. Her hands became soaked with blood.

 _...w-what are you doing?!_ Alyss screamed scared. Alice softly apologized and then switched with her sister.

Alyss looked snatched her hands back as if Jack burned her. She felt disgust and anger swell up in her. Why wasn´t somebody helping them?! Were they really that hated so nobody would help her or her sister in time of need? Where was Glen?! He promised to always look after her! WHERE. WAS. _HE_. _**NOW**_?!

Alyss felt something dark rise in her chest as she continued to look at Jack´s condition. These bright green eyes she was found of that always looked at her with warmth were closed and the possibility that she would never see them again made her snap.

" _WAHHHH_ _ **HH!**_ _ **GLENNNNN**_ **!** " Alyss cried her soul out in a heartbreaking, desperate roar. The sheer anger in her voice caused Alice to flinch. Tears were streaming down Alyss cheeks as she continued to cry and sob while she had Jack´s head in her lap and covered her eyes as to not see him anymore. To think this was just all a bad dream.

The ground beneath Alyss began to crack and split up as the wind picked up and the temperature got chillier. Bloodlust was emitting from Alyss in waves. The leaves of the trees got blown away, flowers wilted.

"…. _ **Alyss**_! Stop it **this instance**!" a deep voice ordered. The cold demand was enough to make Alyss turn her head around to look at the person that just appeared. She sniffed and glared at him.

"I should … _stop_? DO YOU NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" Alyss hissed with dark Violet eyes as she gazed Oswald straight into his eyes. Furious Violet clashed with Deadly Violet.

Oswald eyes widen when he saw the blood on her dress and who´s head was in her lap. He was next to her so fast, that even Alyss was surprised and forgot her anger for a second.

" _What_. _Happened_?" Oswald´s question was so simple, yet hard to answer. Alyss calmed down slightly as she saw Oswald taking Jack into his arms. She hated to admit it but he would take better care of Jack than she could.

"I don´t know." She responded with shame as she lowered her head. She bit her lip as a tear fell. "I-Is he going to d-die?" she asked fearfully, not having the strength to look up. She felt something warm pet her head and looked up.

Oswald looked at her with a reassuring small smile. "He´s sick. I will explain what it is later to you with Jack himself when he´s better. So, don´t worry. He´s too stubborn to die." He comforted in a soft voice as he adjusted Jack in his arms and began to walk away. Alyss smiled tearfully while she nodded. She hesitantly walked back to her tower, still worried but now a bit more at peace.

… _how about we will force Jack to let us play with his hair and Glen to join him in his visits for two whole months? As revenge and such? We could make them bring us meat too!_ Alice suggested with a dark smile. Alyss nodded and hummed to herself. She always wanted to play with Jack´s hair, but he never let anyone touch it. And Glen visits were far too few.

Oswald was in his room, he already had laid Jack onto his bed and was taking care of the gash that Jack had on his side. It wouldn´t have been life threatening if it would have been taken care of earlier. As he bandaged it he felt Jack´s forehead again, it was alarmingly hot to Oswald´s dislike.

He quickly cleaned his hands and called a maid to get him some medicine. He got a towel and dipped it in cold water. He gently wiped the sweat of Jack´s forehead and laid it on his forehead to cool him down.

Jack was panting now. His whole face was flushed in red and his brows furrowed. He grimaced in his sleep as he flinched. Oswald watched him like a hawk, feeling a bit guilty that he hadn´t been there.

" _If Alice and Alyss hadn´t been there…he would be…"_ Oswald felt concerned for his friend. It wasn´t normal for Jack to be so silent. It didn´t suit him at all. The Jack he knew was usually flowing over with energy, speaking without pause and smiling. He was warm…not cold and unmoving like right now.

Oswald couldn´t help but notice how Jack´s hair seemed to have lost it´s usually bright shine, how his pale tone matched the dull blonde. It seemed wrong to see Jack like that.

Jack whimper broke Oswald out of his trance. Oswald looked worriedly at Jack now. He was slightly tossing in his sleep. Oswald took light steps till he was next to Jack and laid on his side so he could watch Jack´s face better. He felt the heat from Jack´s body even if there were enough space between.

Jack´s braid had become undone while Oswald had carried him here. His hair was now open and spread across the covers. He flinched again and this time muttered something.

Oswald leaned down so he could hear what Jack whispered in his sleep. His ear now above Jack´s mouth. He heard something that sent a chill through him.

"…n-no…please mother…it h-hurts…no more…h-hitting….p-please…" Jack chocked out as he flinched again. Oswald´s eyes widen in shock as he froze. A tear trailed down Jack´s cheek as he kept muttering things.

"…promise…j-just...d-don´t do it!...I-I will…be good…sorry…!" Jack cried out as he shuddered. Oswald clenched his fists in anger as his eyes narrowed. He drew back and gritted his teeth.

How dare that woman?! If he could he would have beheaded her right now. How dare she even attempt to beat her own son? Her own flesh and blood?! Out of her own free will, without a good reason. Nothing could excuse hurting his or her own family, least of all the parents!

A gasp broke Oswald from his anger clouded mind. Oswald quickly began to drove his hand through Jack´s hair, trying to calm him down. Jack began to settle down from the gesture. His breath still not regular but not nearly as panicked as before.

A knock from the door got Oswald´s attention. He got off the bed, sighing when he heard Jack´s whimper at the loss of warmth and comfort and answered the door, where a nervous maid stood with a bottle of medicine.

She gave him the bottle with a bow. "H-Here, Master Glen! D-Do you need anything else?" She stuttered as she stood up straight. Oswald shook his head and went back inside after he thanked her. He heard her footsteps as she left.

Oswald went over to Jack again and opened the bottle.

"… _he isn´t awake to swallow it, so I have to make sure…he wouldn´t mind if I gave it to him_ _ **that**_ _way, would he?"_ Oswald considered his option with a soft small smile barely noticeable. He could always try to make Jack swallow it by titling his head back, but that could end up chocking him. So, that left _that_ as the only option.

Oswald leaned slightly over Jack, he looked down at him. "Jack, if you have something against what I am going to do next, speak up _now_." Oswald whispered as he opened the bottle all the while gazing at Jack´s unmoving form. Jack made no noise, still in a dead sleep.

Oswald smirked as he brought the bottle to his lips. "I am going to take that as permission to go ahead." He replied amused as he let the medicine slide past his lips. He leaned down and covered Jack´s lips with his own.

The contact send a light shock through Oswald as he pried Jack´s lips open to transfer the medicine. He made sure that Jack swallowed it, enjoying the contact while it lasted and drew back, wiping the corner of his lips.

Oswald licked his lips as he laid down besides Jack. The only thing he could do now is offer comfort and change the towel on Jack´s forehead. He watched Jack sleep and felt his own eyes drop as it got later and later. He couldn´t help but wonder if Jack would answer honestly if he asked him about his dream.

Soon Oswald drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later.

Jack felt a something he hadn´t felt in a while if ever. He felt _safe_ , warm and comforted. Like nothing could hurt him. He still felt slightly hot and his throat still hurt a bit, but he didn´t feel as bad as he did a while back.

He sighed in content as he snuggled closer to the warmth. It felt soft but at the same time hard. Like….a body?! Since when did pillows move?! Jack´s forest green eyes shot open in shock.

He stopped breathing when he saw who he was snuggling with. In front of him laid his best friend, just a few inches away with an arm warped around his waist.

" _H-How?! OSWALD?!"_ Jack thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself get pulled closer and was now pressed against a warm chest. He blushed a bit but it wasn´t really visible on his flushed face, because of the fever.

His heart was racing in his chest as he tried to be as silent as possible. He didn´t want to wake up Oswald. _No_ _way_ in _hell_.

"Feeling better, Jack?" The question made Jack tense up as he tried his best to not look up at Oswald in the hopes that his pride wouldn´t get completely destroyed. He had no idea how he even came here.

Oswald looked down at a blonde mop of hair as he yawned quietly. It wasn´t his intention to take a nap, but it seemed he didn´t miss anything or that there were any problems.

"G-Good Morning, O-Oswald!" Jack greeted nervously with a slightly raspy voice. Oswald smiled a little as he pulled back slightly to bump their foreheads together. He watched amused as Jack´s face got redder.

"Wh-Wha?" Jack stuttered still a bit slow with his fever. It was adorable in Oswald´s opinion. Oswald smiled a little. "Your fever got down. You are still sick, but it isn´t so high anymore." Oswald informed him as Jack nodded. Oddly enough Jack couldn´t decide what to do in such a situation.

"Were you here the whole time?" Jack questioned with a frown. He was sure that he didn´t made it till Alice´s _tower_ , let alone to _Oswald´s bedroom_. He still needed to ask how he had gotten here in the first place.

Oswald´s smile disappeared when he heard the question. "After Alice and Alyss found you I got you here and stayed till you at least woke up once." Oswald answered with narrowed eyes. Jack flinched at the information he got.

So Alice and Alyss had seen his pitful state? How embarrassing.

"Now, would you be so kind to tell me how you got injured and in such a condition in the first place?" Oswald inquired. His voice was soft, not cold or unkind just a little bit sharp around the edges. Jack felt humiliation spread through him. How could you explain that you were to stubborn to admit that you were sick and got injured because of your own clumsiness?!

" _Jack_. Answer **now**." Oswald stated impatiently. He needed to know if Jack got attacked and if the injury was from that. Jack felt a shiver ran up his back at the tone. He sighed as he tried to pull back from Oswald, but the grip was to tight.

"I-I didn´t think I was getting sick. I wanted to visit Alice and Alyss, but fainted along the way or more like stumbled and crashed down a hill. I got the injury from that." Jack admitted quietly as he avoided eye contact. Surely Oswald would laugh at him now.

But after a few minutes of silence, he felt himself get pulled closer again. "Don´t do something like that again. Not only have you worried Alice and Alyss, but I was concerned too." Oswald confessed as he hugged Jack more tightly. The image of a seemingly dead Jack didn´t seem appealing to him _at all_.

Jack´s eyes softened. He hugged back. "I am sorry, it isn´t going to happen again. I _promise_." He assured Oswald with a smile. It was strange that someone took care of him. He was so unused to that feeling. He could enjoy it while it lasted.

"I will make sure of that." Oswald answered, feeling more content than in a long time. It made him happy just laying there with Jack in his arms. No responsibilities to bother him. Just him and Jack.

"…How did you get me to swallow the medicine?" Jack asked curiously, no longer minding the close contact. In fact enjoying it now. Loving the warmth it gave him.

Oswald blushed lightly, his cheeks taking on a pink tint as he tried to hide his blush. "Doesn´t matter." Oswald answered embarrassed and taken by surprise at the sudden question. Jack seemed confused till he understood what must have happened.

He was sure now that his face was ready to burst into flames. Why would Oswald…? Jack looked up with a grin.

"Wow, taking advantage of the unconscious me, you naughty man, Oswald~! Didn´t know you had it in you." Jack teased and watched in amusement as Oswald pulled a bit back now a full blush covering his cheeks. Oswald flicked Jack on the forehead. "Don´t get cheeky with me now." Oswald retorted as he poked Jack´s cheek. Jack winced and sulked.

"I am sick, have more heart Oswald!" Jack whined as childishly tried to turn away, but felt the sting of the wound. Oswald rolled his eyes and turned Jack around again. "And I was worried you would be miserable when you wake up." Oswald stated playfully as he gazed at Jack. Jack wanted to retort, but got into a coughing fit.

"…You..*cough* had t-to *cough*cough* provoke it *cough* didn´t *cough* y-you?" Jack joked as he tried to stop coughing. Oswald rubbed Jack´s back to calm him down. Slowly Jack relaxed and his coughing stopped.

"Sleep a bit more. When you are alright again, we have to visit them to explain that you aren´t dead." Oswald whispered as he pulled Jack closer again. He began to pet Jack´s hair to lull him to sleep. He would have liked it if Jack had eaten something before he slept again, but it was better if he just rested for now.

Jack only nodded, no longer wanting nor having the strength to stay awake. Oswald made sure to take care of him, to get him better as fast as he could.

After a few days Jack bounced back to his usual self, much to the relief of Oswald. They were on their way to get to Alice. Oswald had come a day before to assure them that Jack was still breathing and getting better. The two seemed overjoyed even though Alice tried to act tough.

Jack knocked on the door and was tackled in a hug when Alice opened the door. He stumbled back a bit at the force of another body, but managed to steady themselves before they tumbled the stairs down.

He stroked Alice hair as he felt a few wet spots on his shirt. His eyes softened and he smiled sadly as he hugged Alice. Oswald watched from behind making sure that nothing happened.

"I am sorry you two. I was being an Idiot. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for scaring you." Jack whispered with guilt and regret as he felt the trembling form of Alice. She hugged him a bit tighter then pulled back.

Her violet eyes were slightly watery, but she had a scowl on her face.

"If you dare that again, I will make sure you _will_ be dead!" Alice sneered as she walked back into her room. Jack chuckled nervously as he and Oswald moved after her.

"Trust me, I don´t doubt that." Jack answered playfully. Alice hide a smile behind her hand at his comment. So, the idiot was back, alright.

She sat down at a small table that was in the middle of her room. She looked at Oswald with interest. "So, you told me being sick is when you have a virus in your body and that you feel like shit. You must take some icky substance to get better, right?" Alice stated with a confident smirk. Oswald nodded, while Jack only sighed at her vulgar vocabulary.

She put a hand to her chin as her smirk turned more dark. "But how do you get someone to swallow the substance if they aren´t awake? They would chock on it, wouldn´t they...useless you gave it to him _mouth_ to _mouth_ , **right**?" Alice cracked up with laughter as she saw them blush. Jack´s face of horror as she suggested something like that. Not that wasn´t true but still!

"Alice!" Jack cried out in disbelief. How could she say something like that with a straight face?! She just laughed louder. Jack turned to Oswald with a disturbed expression on his face. His face just screamed HELP ME!

Oswald only turned his head away, to hide the small smile that threated to show up on his face. Jack would have a fit if he saw that it amused him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with trying to tell Alice that she shouldn´t be so blunt with her words by Jack. Oswald only watched out of the corner with a content expression on his face.

He had decided against trying to get Jack to tell him what happened with his mother when he brought it up on day two. The reaction from Jack was enough to get Oswald to drop the subject. But he assured Jack that nothing could harm him here.

Looking at the scene of Jack trying to tell Alice manners while she teased him, made him happy. He was sad that Lacie wasn´t with them, but he had least memories of her. This would be what she had wanted for him. For them and that made it all the more worth it.


End file.
